


JeTi Drabble

by velvetseoul



Category: So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: 2015 - Freeform, F/F, Length: Drabble, fic: jessica/tiffany, fic: snsd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetseoul/pseuds/velvetseoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry this is so short but i thought this idea was so cute and had to write it, do hope you guys enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	JeTi Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short but i thought this idea was so cute and had to write it, do hope you guys enjoy it!

“I already told you I’m not ticklish, it’ll only look embarrassing for you if you try to tickle me and achieve absolutely nothing” Jessica said, chin jutted up in defiance, though her body was telling a different story from her words, her arms stuck to her sides like a vice and her slight frame curling into itself.

“Oh is that so?” Tiffany quipped. “Then why do you look so afraid right now?” she inched closer to the girl seated across from her on the floor.

“I don’t, your insistent stare is just making me uncomfortable.” She huffed back right before she swallowed thickly, her lips pursed in a thin line.

“Ah of course” she said slowly, pretending to be in deep thought “though if you’re not ticklish then why not just let me tickle you to see?” Tiffany suggested, raising her eyebrows as a challenge to the other girl.

“Because you’d look a fool doing it, I’m only trying to save your pride here” was the quick response she got, though Jessica began fidgeting and trying to look anywhere but at the dark haired girl across from her, who was inching closer still.

“hmm, though I must say, I’ve never been bothered with keeping my pride before, not when it came to you, so I’m sure I could recover quickly” Tiffany mused, reaching a hand to Jessica’s side. When her fingers came into contact with Jessica’s body the latter flinched and let out a squeal that was high in pitch and utterly telling to the other girl. “Aha! Just as I suspected, you are ticklish!” Tiffany relished with this newfound information, her eyes twinkling in delight.

Jessica was making to stand up quickly, failing as her socks didn’t quite manage to gain any friction from the wooden flooring, and just as she began her second attempt at escape Tiffany had trapped her body in place with a leg and was tickling her sides with both hands, her hair falling over the other girl and tracing her exposed neck. Tiffany was practically howling with delight as Jessica flailed and squealed, her body sliding ungracefully on the polished floor.

Tiffany suddenly stopped after she heard a rather loud snort from the other girl, her eyes widening considerably in a mix of delight and shock.

“Oh my god, what was that noise you just made?” Tiffany’s lips were pressed together and her cheeks bubbling up as her eyes began watering just the slightest, attempting to prevent the bubble of laughter that was threatening to erupt. Jessica just hid her face with her hands, her neck noticeably becoming at least 5 shades darker.

“No don’t look at me, this is so embarrassing” came the muffled whine from behind her hands, making to move into fetal position (as much as she could with Tiffany straddling her). Tiffany managed to stop herself from laughing, only because she saw how embarrassed the other girl was, and not many things could get her like this. Tiffany had a sudden revelation, realising now why the other hated being tickled so much.

“Ahh… is this why you don’t let anyone tickle you? Because you know you’ll make that noise?” Jessica nodded, face still shielded by ivory hands. “That’s nothing to be embarrassed about!” Tiffany sad buoyantly, trying to console the still red faced girl lying beneath her, “and I know for a fact you’ve heard me make equally, if not more embarrassing noises before.” There was a devious smirk now playing at her lips. There was soft movement beneath her as Jessica let out a small giggle, which made Tiffany smile. “Ooh, like that one time when you were-“ Tiffany was suddenly cut off from her trail of thought as Jessica shot up, their heads colliding quite painfully.

“Ah! No, don’t say anything about that, I’ll only be more embarrassed” Jessica burst out, lifting her hand to rub softly at her head. Tiffany just chuckled in response, reaching to push some stray hairs away from Jessica’s forehead, her hands stopping at her cheeks as she cupped he face gently, her eyes soft as she sighed slowly. Jessica hummed lightly as Tiffany stoked the pads of her thumbs along the sides of her face. They sat like that as the seconds ticked by, listening to each other’s soft breathing as they both calmed down.

“I love you.” Tiffany breathed contently, bringing her forehead to touch Jessica’s, resting them there for a few seconds before Jessica spoke back.

“I love you too.” It was barely a whisper, but with only the two of them in the room, she could hear the reply clearly, hear the fondness laced in her voice.

Tiffany made to lift Jessica by the chin, leaning to meet their lips in a chaste kiss, one that darkens Jessica’s face further, but a smile no less stretching across her mouth.


End file.
